


Daddy please!

by Shabranigdo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Omorashi, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Shibari, huge cock, pre agreed on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: Consented to pre planned sex arrangement featuring reader!/Jack Morrison. Very kinky, "Daddy, shibari,piss,huge dicks, cum inflation". Porn without plot. Exactly as it sounds.





	Daddy please!

**Author's Note:**

> It is 10:51 pm my housemates are out, i had a specific want for some m/f daddykink and inflation and to have it feature our sexy dad of a soldier Jack morrison unfortunately I found absolutely none, so catering to my wants and adding in some wants for a personal friend I wrote this because yolo. No ones home to winess me sinning. Ultamitely a win. Thanks for the read! please review if you like it or want more! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"I'm not your father, but you're going to call me daddy, isn't right baby girl?" He asked you as he drug his fingers down the mostly bare expanse of your body. The only thing covering you were the soft pink silken ropes that you and your daddy had picked out prior, and your pretty pink leather locking collar. The ropes were just snug enough forming a harness around your chest before going down your body, between your legs, and around your cute little cunt, not over, before tying off behind your back. 

Daddy had you in front of him at the foot of the bed on your knees and at the optimal height that his rough warm hands could touch any part of you while he stood just in front of you. 

You could already feel yourself dipping into that that sweet lul of obedience just by looking up to see how his eyes traced your every curve, seeing how he licked his lip, the bead of sweat on his forehead in anticipation for your response. 

"Baby girl?" He asked again one had coming back up to hold your chin and make sure you keep eye contact as he repeated his question once more, "I said you are to call me daddy. Is that understood princess?" 

You gave a soft nod as he rubbed your lower lip with his thumb and pressed lightly against it. 

"Ah, I believe we agreed on this before, daddy needs to hear your words." He reminded you. 

"y-yes daddy!" You replied eager and in earnest bringing an eased smile to his lips. 

"Good girl, now, one more thing, what are your words. What do you say when you want daddy to really stop?" 

"Red!" You replied back surely. 

It pulled another chuckle from your daddy's lips. "and if you want me to slow down or you're not sure?" He continued, this was your routine even if occasionally you found yourself slipping into subspace preemptively your daddy who always took care of you would make sure that you consented to the rules you both agreed on. 

"Yellow." You gave a playful and mischievous grin knowing that very soon daddy would treat you. 

"And when your just fine with daddy?". 

"Green daddy~." You said with a purr. You felt daddy's thumb slide past your bottom lip pressing for entrance and you greedily accepted it letting your tongue swirl around the pad of it before giving it a earnest suck. 

"You're beautiful with something in your mouth to suck princess." He praised you before removing his thumb replacing it with his first two fingers that you took deeper into your mouth and that pressed gently against your tongue instructing you to give them a good suck as well. 

You felt yourself letting your eyes droop closed as you got comfortable just sucking his fingers even if you wanted more, you knew you didn’t have to ask because he'd see to your every need if you just gave him the chance. You’ve done this with him many times, before. Jack was your favorite daddy and you knew you could trust him. 

Sure, enough after he was satisfied with his fingers he removed them once more before brushing their slick pads against the pebbling hardness that was your areola. He rubbed in small circles until they were rubbing slick against a nipple. The cool air more apparent now as it touched whatever part of your nipple the fingers weren't currently caressing made you shiver. 

To satisfy both nipples though he put one knee on the bed leaning in close to you and causing it to dip as it started to support his weight, his mouth latched to your other breast where he suckled form your tit. He let you relax into a calm pleasured state before biting the one he had currently in his mouth. Not to hard just enough to make you squirt in more than one way leaving the bud a little tender but not bruised. He quickly dropped his hand from your other tit before repeating the action there making you cry out once more. "So sweet. " He murmured softly before kissing up the expanse of your bared chest, then your neck sucking at a join between shoulder and it leaving a dark red mark just under your pretty princess collar before proceeding up nipping at where your neck connected to jaw and then kissing you directly on the lips, deep, and passionately. Any whimpers or begs were instantly swallowed by his hungry lips; his tongue brushed against yours and claimed your mouth. 

When he pulled away he left you breathless a thin trail of spit still connecting you. Even daddy's cheeks were tinted pink. "How do you feel baby girl?" He asked you. 

"Green daddy." Of course, you would reply. 

"Alright now baby girl do you remember what we talked about? He asked you waiting for your nod before continuing. 

Once you nodded he reached down rubbing your clit in slow circles with his first three fingers pressed against your hot flesh. 

"You drank it?" He asked, "All of the water I left for you?" 

You nod once more. 

"Good... good girl, my perfectly sweet little girl, you always listen to daddy and it makes him so proud. " He gave a affectionate purr as he praised you once again. 

"Do you think you could do it?" He asked you as he continued to rub your princess parts. 

While it was his idea and you had been just as down for it before when discussed now actually doing it as you felt how his rubbing made your parts tingle even more on top of the overwhelming need from your pressing bladder, it felt almost overwhelming yet part of you still felt shy. You just gave a soft grunt. 

He kissed you once more. "it's okay, even here, the sheets are water proof remember? Daddy bought them just for his baby girl and moments like these." He coaxed you gently "But if you can't do it daddy understands. " 

He was so kind to you, so patient, always trying to understand your every need. You gave another soft whine then a whimper looking down and letting your bangs hang over your eyes. You inhaled and then exhaled deeply. "Daddy its embarrassing when you watch me like that." You told him with a pout audible in your tone. 

Your words reassured him. He gave a soft grunt and then apologized, "I'm so sorry baby girl, so should I look away?" He asked you and when you gave a nod he turned his head. His other hand reached around your form to get a good grip on one of your ass cheeks giving it a squeeze and then pulling it apart making your princess plug shift inside of you. It drug out a moan how nonchalantly he just held you as if you were on display. 

His actions further increased the feelings you were already having you felt yourself losing control of it, any mental blocks about the task, or how embarrassing it may be started to slip away as you felt a warm trickle start to slide down your leg. 

You felt increasingly dirty by the second and it drug another moan out followed by a shiver. 

He stole a glance from the corner of his eye but he could feel your warmth as it dripped back and brushed against his fingertips as well. There was a lot of it, after all he left you plenty to drink before he came home to you that day with clear instructions you were to hold it for daddy. "just like that, just let it all go. Your making daddy so hard for you princess." 

Hearing him continue to lay praise even during this was all it took for you to completely let go and you allowed yourself too lean fully into daddy panting over his shoulder as you finished. You whined and gave a groan as daddy stopped touching your clit and let go of your cheek. "Daddy! Pleeeeeeassse!" You begged with a breathless hiss. "I need more daddy, so much more, please daddy please." You breathed into his ear desperate to be touched again. 

He hummed before pushing you back making you fall and land on the bed on your back before reaching down for your legs grabbing you by ankles to lift them up and spread your legs so he could see your soaked cunt better. 

He smirked as you scrambled to make purchase on the bed, your arms grabbing at the sheets your body twisting as you pushed yourself to scoot back away from the damp mess you just created. 

He climbed up on the bed after you disregarding the spot as there was only more to come. The sheets would need washed regardless and at least removed and changed before either of you could sleep, but that was a price he was willing to pay for getting to have you like this. 

You could feel the bed dipping on your sides as he straddled over you, as you looked down your form and between the both of you, his large budging cock was very obviously straining against his cargo pants. Which soft were usually a bit baggy but here, and now, were nothing short of too tight. It was just the effect you had on him. You felt yourself smile and a excited feeling rose in your gut before surfacing as a giggle. 

He claimed your lips once more with his own and whispered against them. "I'm glad to see that you're alright and enjoyed. I was just about to ask. " He brushed your hair out of your face wanting to admire its full beauty and cuteness. "But I still should ask you your color. " 

"Green, green daddy, please give me your cock daddy!" You pleaded him arms wrapping around his torso above you nails digging in. His eyes closed as you marked him, head went back and he bit his lip before grunting sweetly and then following that up with a growl before attacking your neck on the other side now just above your collar showing that you were his. "you just love rearing up daddy don’t you baby?" 

"Mhhmmmm~!" Was all you were able to reply. His hands moved quickly one holding your hips in place the other quickly scrambling to release his cock that once out hung heavy and thick. There was a certain charm to the mixed smell of your musks together. It only made you want him more. You tried to roll your hips but daddy kept you in place. When you made a sound annoyed his grip instantly lessened and he paused. "Shit, daddy didn’t hurt you, did he?" He asked suddenly concerned as he wasn’t fully sure if that was a pained or annoyed sound entirely. 

You shook your head, "no daddy, you didn’t hurt me, please I just want your cock." You reminded him, "give it to me daddy." You demanded. 

"Well since you asked soooo nicely." He teased you but none the less lifted you up by the hip and guided his cock to rest its leaking head against your hole, "I wont keep you waiting any longer." He told you before sliding in your very moist and slick pussy in one continued movement. It took him a few seconds to bottom out, his cock as big as it was thick but mmmm! You just loved how full it made you feel. 

Your nails drug further down your daddy's back marking him further as yours and he growled again before rocking his hips sharply pitoning himself inside you making you almost scream in pleasure. He leaned over you as he thrust fast and hard, growling into your ear, "Daddy's so close already, going to cum and fill your cute little hole all up, you want that right?" He questioned though he knew the answer, he knew you loved it when he talked like this to you. 

"Yes, Yes daddy please! Inside!" 

"You’re my beautiful little slut baby girl." He growled again a few more thrusts and he was already blowing his hot sticky load inside of you. "your mine, Come with daddy!" 

He ordered you and it was all you needed to tip over the edge with him. He still continued to thrust though even as he felt you clench and tighten around him, the mixture of seed and your orgasm sloping and frothing as he continued to piston inside of you groaning into your ear, "Fuck, F-Fucking shit daddy needs more, just a bit more..." 

"y-yes please daddy yes" 

He closed his eyes and bit you one last time as he kept thrusting riding into a second orgasm rather soon already over sensitive from his first and to your shock his seed kept coming. 

You could feel your belly swell and be swollen as he finally came to a stop cock still buried deep inside you. He slid his other hand over your belly and rubbed it admiring how full it looked. 

"Gorgeous, just filled to the brim with my seed, stuffed full of me." He said as he glanced down at her stomach and where the two of them joined together. He laboriously lifted his head and kissed her deeply. "That was so good. " he said between kisses kissing her again. "so, so good, you make daddy so happy." He told her. 

You couldn’t help but smile and now you just held your arms around him holding your daddy close. 

The two of you stayed together like that for a little while letting yourselves ground and come down a little before your daddy pulled out and started to untie you and helped you make sure you moved enough to know that everything was fine. Rubbing his fingers over any area the ropes dug in a little much and promising he'd do better next time with them. 

He got up only for just a moment to get you a warm rag and then laid back down beside you pulling you into him as he started to wipe you down cleaning you up first then when you were finished he wiped his own cock just real quick. He'd shower later he didn’t mind. You needed this right now though. 

He held you close and rubbed your arm kissing your cheek gently and whispering into his ear how much he carried for you how good you were just talking to you as you got over the last of your sex high. 

Every time you saw his face you saw him smiling. It made you feel warm in your chest. 

When you were finally calm again and alright he lifted you to carry you to the nearby chair to sit until he finished changing the bed before carrying you back to it and laying down with you for more snuggles. The two of you wound up falling asleep together like that forgetting your shower for the time being. It was just good, so good, being in your daddy's arms.


End file.
